Pokegods
by A-HGaming
Summary: When Luna and her friends go on a quest, they meet a mysterious creature going by the name Absol,and their world turns up side down...
1. I Unexpectedly Get A New Dog (Kind Of)

_*The fallowing came to me as a recording, which I have transcribed for readers convince.(trust me. I know this tape by hart now. Like the 3__rd__ word in the 4__th__ paragraph, on the second page is… Ok, Ok, I'm getting ahead of myself.) We can only hope and pray that the falling events Never Ever happened!*_

**Chapter 1**

**I Unexpectedly Get a New Dog (Kind of)**

Something was watching us. I could fell its stare piercing me like daggers.

"We're being watched" I said.

Tyler notched an arrow in his bow. "Where is it? If it's another monster I swear by the Gods…"

Amy cut him off "Cool it feisty." But she took out her cat eraser anyway. (I know, intimating, right?) But it can turn into a fully fledged Cresol Bronze sword. Yes, a sword. (I was _not_ imagining things Mom! Why are you in my room anyway! It's _my_ room! I'm doing _important stuff_!) (UGGH!)

Sorry about that. Anyway, before you freak out and go "Oh my Gods these kids are killers!" let me explain.

Ty, Amy, and I are all demigods. That basically means one of are parents is a Greek God. Ty's dad is Apollo, Amy's moms Athena, and me? I'm undetermined. (I don't know who my Godly parent is yet). (_CRASH!_) (Absol! I told you to be careful around my porslin horse collection!) (SIGH.)

So what do demigods do you ask? Well we grow up with are non-godly parent we're until about ten. Then we make our way to Camp Half-Blood, a safe place for demigods to be trained to fight monsters. Then, when where old enough, we go on quests and do dangerous stuff like breaking into the underworld (witch p.s. is what we where doing then). Sounds like an average summer camp right?

Right.

Anyway, back to the real story.

"Ty, it might be friendly." I reasoned

"And I'm Medusa." Amy replied

Then, with a mighty cry, the...the…_thing_ leaped out of the bush and into the middle of the forest clearing. (Yes Absol that's what I was thinking when I first saw you. What?! It's not _my_ fault you don't make very good first impressions!) It had amazing speed for a creature its size. The thing was about 3 feet tall and pure white except its head, tail, horn, claws, and a small oval over its forehead, witch where dark blue. Its blood red eyes looked with mine. The animal was wearing a golden chain with a stone on it. In the stone was a strange symbol.

"Absol, Absol, Absol. Absol?"

_"__Why are you here? Go away. It's not safe here."_

Though I could understand the animal, it felt like my mind was translating for me.

"Whoa! I've never seen a monster like that before!" Ty whispered in awe. "Should we kill it or what?"

_"__Kill me foolish trainer? I think not." _The animal started to growl. (Yes. You did. There's no point in denying it. I was there!)

"Let me talk to it first Ty. I think it will listen to me" I whispered back.

"You can talk to it?!" Amy asked

"Can't you hear it too?" I asked

Amy and Ty looked at me as if I sprouted another head.

_"__Only you can understand me." _The thing said

"Well that makes me feel a lot better. I am Luna, daughter of the Gods. Well, one of them anyway. We come in peace. Who, no _what_ are you?"

_"__Luna ? I have waited long for you Daughter of Zeus." _

"Daughter of Zeus?" I asked

"'When'd Zeus come in to this?" Tyler whispered to Amy

_"__I am Absol, the Disaster Pokémon, and guardian of your family for generations past and generations come, if, that is, you can catch me."_

"Catch you? I don't understand."

_"__I think you do."_

The scary thing was, I think I did. I touched the necklace grandmother had given me oh, so long ago, before she had died. I reached into my bag and pulled out a red and white ball, about the size of my fist, and stared at it, remembering.

It was just before gram had died. I was standing next to her bed in the hospital.

"Luna, honey, I want you to have something." She pointed weakly to a box on the bed side table. I opened it and inside was gram's necklace and the red-and-white ball.

"Oh Gram…" I said and hugged her.

"Luna? Luna can you hear me?!"

I heard Amy's voice and snapped out of the beautiful memory.

"Are you all right Luna?" Ty asked "You were quiet for a long time and we thought…"

"I'm fine guys. Thanks."

I took a deep breath and threw the ball. It hit Absol and bounced off. For one horrible secend, I thought my plan didn't work. Then, the ball opened, and Absol turned a blue color and the ball sucked Absol's essence inside it. (Yes it did Absol.)

"What in Olympus…" Amy started.

Time seemed to slow down as the ball began to shake rapidly once, twice... After shaking a third time, the ball was still. I picked it up.

"Soooo… Now what?" Ty asked.

"Try pressing the button." Amy suggested,

"Thank you caption obvious." Ty said, rolling his eyes.

I picked up the ball and lightly toughed the button in the middle of the ball. Suddenly, red light pored out of the ball, and started to form Absol's shape. Then, all was quit and Absol was standing in front of us.

_"__Yes, Master?"_

(Jacob, what do you want!? (He's my little bro.) You want to pet the dog? But we don't have a … Oohh. Ok, be gentle though. (Don't you love little brothers? He's entirely convinced that dogs say 'Absol!' His Pre-K teacher things he's nuts. ) )

"Absol, you've got a lot of explaining to…"

All of a sudden, a commotion broke out in bushes.

"Luna move!" Ty cried, pulling me back.

Two hellhounds flew out, and landed where I had been standing just moments before. They where huge black dogs, the size of rhinos, snarling low in their thoughts, wanting for their next victim. Ty raised his bow. Amy took out her orange cat eraser, and flicked its right ear down. The cat's ears extend until Amy was holding a Bronze sword.

"Time to kick some monster butt." She said.

Some instinct kicked in, and I flung my arms out to stop my friends.

"Luna!" Ty shouted. Amy just looked confused.

"Absol, go!" I yelled

Absol charged toured the two hellhounds, which looked mildly surprised. Their faces where like **"I wasn't excepting to fight this thing one-on-one"** I might of found it funny, if they hadn't been trying to kill me.

"Absol, Jump! Then use Mega Horn!"

Absol jumped straight up, and its horn stared to glow a bluish color. Hellhound number 1 jumped too, and Absol slammed it with its horn. The hellhound dissolved into dust.

Hellhound number 2 looked startled, like **"What!? That thing just turned my fried to dust!"**

I really was on the verge of laughing.

"Absol, use Bite!"

Before the hellhound even knew what was happing, it too was dust.

Amy and Ty stared, dumbstruck at me and/or Absol.

"That was… AWSOME!" Ty yelled. "When'd you learn to do that?"

"I…I… don't know." I stammered.

Amy still looked like she had no idea what was going on. "What just happened?"

"Ab-Absol?" I asked my voice shaking.

_"__I've never seen Pokémon like that before master. Why didn't you use your Pokédext?" _

"What is a 'Pokédext'?"

_"__A devise that identifies Pokémon of course! Where have you been the last few decades?"_

I translated what Absol said to my friends.

Ty grabbed at his hair "ARGGG! I'M SOOO CONFUSED!"

"Calm down Ty!' Amy soothed "Luna, tell Absol to start from the beginning."

_"__Of course."_

"Wait. Only I can understand you, but you can you can understand everyone?" I said

_"__Well I'm not stupid as some humans think I am." _

I sighed "Do it Absol."

_"__Where to begin…Where to begin…"_

Again, I traslated for Ty and Amy.

"How'bout, WHAT THE FRICK ARE YOU?!" Ty yelled

_"__OK, OK, I Absol, the__disaster__Pokémon… "_

I translated this for my friends.

"Now who's caption obvious?" Amy whispered to Ty.

_"__As I was saying before I was rudly inerupted…a Pokémon is a sot of animal trained to fight other Pokémon to survive as just demonstrated. We wll also fight for our masters if they catch us in Pokéballs. We also fight other Pokémon for our master's pleasure. It is like a human sport. We don_'_t mind. It's what we were bread for."_

"Absol you talk about 'Pokémon' as if ther are are more or them, like a race, or a nasinaliy. Are there diferent Pokémon?" I asked.

_"__Why of corse. Stay here a minute."_ Absol walked away into ithe bushes it had come out of when we had first seen it. It come back a minitue later with a book.

"Hey, I have that book! It came out about a mounth ago!" Ty pointed to the book Absol was holding in its mouth. "That's 'The Kalos Reagen Handbook', the new Pokémon guidebook!"

So it was.

_"__These are only some of the Pokémon Pokémon Trainers find on their jurnies. There are many more, about 740 in all. I lost track after awile."_

I opend to a random page, torwd the back "Who are these Pokémon?" I pointed to one that looked like a blue deer with rainbow horns, and a huge red and black bird-like Pokémon.

"That's Xerneas," Ty said, pointing to the blue deer, "…and this is Yveltal." He pointed to the red/black bird thing. "They're two of the Legendries for Kalos."

_"__According to leagend, Xernes, the Pokémon of life, battled Yvetal, Pokémon of destrion, for an etrunity. Than Xernes banihed Yvetal, into a cacoon in a long lost cave, and with that using up all its energy, Xernes turned into a tree, known as the Tree of Eturanl Life."_

"Wow." Amy said, amazed.

"Awsome!" Ty yelled.

"Huh?" I said.

_"__You must learn young Master, to let go of what you think is reality, and step into the world of Pokémon." _Absol said.

"I'll try.

_ "__Good."_

"Well, here goes nothing." I said taking a step forword, as a joke.

All of a sudden, I heard a voice in the shadows, and someing hit me in the chest. I grow woosy, and the world stareted to spin as I fell unconuses to the cold hard ground.

Demigod dreams absolutely suck. (pardon my French.) We dream of crrient events, prophies, and other stuff that toatly ruins the phrase "Buity Sleep". Just wanted to warn you before we go into the drean I had when Opal hit me in the chest with her stunning spell.

My dreams made no sence at all. A large shadow with somethng glowing above where its head should be, kepd coming tored me then running, saing _"Follow me! Follow me! Don't let him get you! Hurry! Follow me!"_ a twig snaped, and the graceful creachere fled.

The dream changed. A large red and black bird was in front of me. A cold, harsh lagh filled the silent air. **_"Soon."_** It said **_"Soon you and your puney friends wil be mine!" _** It laghed again. Long, and cold, sucking in all traces of any type of happiness


	2. I Travel Through Time as Cookie Monser

**Chapter 2**

**I Travel Through Time as Cookie Monster**

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you enjoy it!<strong>

* * *

><p>I mooned and rolled over. '<em>Why does everything hurt?<em>' I wondered. I slowly opened my eyes. Black specks danced around my vison. The blurry outlines of my friends surrounded me. I started to sit up, but Ty pushed me back.

"Don't even try Luna." He said sternly. They were all staring at my funny.

"What?" I asked.

Amy handed me a mirror.

_'Does my hair really look that bad?'_ I thought.

When I saw my reflection, I almost passed out again. My first thought was '_I'm a teenage Cookie Monster!_' I was no longer human. I had a blue face with a black raccoon-like mask around my eyes. My eyes were red with black pupils, and I had blue rounded ears.

I was a Pokémon.

"_This is not good._" Absol said, pacing. "_Daughter of Zeus and a Pokeshifter? Not good at all._"

"Pokeshifter?" I asked.

"_You can change between Human and Pokémon forms_." It replied.

I was just not in the mood for this right now.

"What hit me?"

"_A Hyper Beam attack._" Absol answered. "_And I'm sorry for their behavior_."

"Why?"

"_Come on out guys._" Absol said.

Five other Absols emerged from the bushes.

"THERE ARE MORE OF YOU?!" Ty screamed.

"_Ummm… yes. This is Sol, Rose, Amber, Queeny, and Emerald._" Absol said.

"Oh Gods help us!" Amy muttered.

"_Guys, this is Amy, Luna, and Ty._" Absol continued.

"_Luna!?_" Sol said. All the Absols bowed "_My lady._"

Absol sighed. "_We need a portal._"

"_On it Sarge!_" Sol said.

"Sarge?" I wisped to Absol.

"_Shut up._"

The Absols stood in a circle a chanted a song. A black hole appeared in the center of the circle, slowly enlarging. Soon it was big enough to stand in.

"_Let's go_." Absol said.

"Are you CRAZY?!" Amy yelled.

"_No! Just follow me! Before it disappears_!"

So we all jumped in to the portal. My last thought was '_AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Mahahahahahaha! The End! <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Just kidding! Did I scare you?)<strong>


End file.
